elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.6.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v2.6.6 is an incremental patch that has several important fixes for you. We've fixed the issue where you could be removed from your group in some circumstances, and pets will now receive the Battle Spirit buff during duels. We've also re-named the realm selection in-game so it's clear which server is for NA or EU, and fixed the Vicious Death item set. In addition, we have several fixes for itemization – including scaling for water and loot received from Imperial City dungeons – plus several fixes involving dungeons, quests, and more. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization Itemization The Trophy Vaults in the Imperial City Prison and White-Gold Tower dungeons will now contain all appropriate slots and traits of their dungeons' sets, including weapons and jewelry. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy General *You will no longer receive Survey Reports for Orsinium if you don't have access to that area. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation Animation *Fixed an issue that was causing facial animations to not display on characters in the Japanese game client. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where summoned pets were not receiving the Battle Spirit buff while you were dueling another player. *Fixed an issue where you could be removed from your group after traveling to a Keep or another zone if someone in your group was offline. Weapon Dual Wield *Lacerate: *Fixed an issue with this ability and its morphs where the impact visual effects were not synced with the animation. *Fixed an issue with this ability and its morphs where the ability animation was not overriding Light Attacks and Heavy Attacks. Boss Abilities *Muhma the Stinger, Craglorn *This boss no longer attacks you while on the ceiling. Crafting & Economy General Water obtained from bottles, backpacks, urns, and other world objects now scales appropriately to your level or passive rank, whichever is higher. Dungeons & Group Content General *Monsters in Normal Dungeons have had their power reduced, and boss monsters have had their health slightly increased. Dungeons Blessed Crucible *Moved the Scroll of Glorious Battle to the base of the ladder in the Lava Queen's arena to facilitate reuse in the event you fail to defeat her. Elden Hollow I *Killing the Ancient Spriggan, Nenesh gro-Mal, and Leafseether will now grant credit for the Elden Hollow I Conqueror achievement. Wayrest Sewers II *Killing Uulgarg the Risen will now grant credit toward the Wayrest Sewers II Vanquisher achievement. Trials Aetherian Archive The Mage Celestial will no longer get stuck on her platform, refusing to come down to face your wrath. Exploration & Itemization Collections *Fixed an issue where the Begonia collectibles were categorized as Jewelry Collectibles instead of Facial Accessory Collectibles. *Changed the names of the collectibles that remove the Hair Style, Facial Hair, Body Marking and Head Marking chosen at character create as follows: *Bald Pate is now No Hair Clean: No Markings is now No Head Marking Cleanshaven is now No Facial Hair Clean Slate: No Markings is now No Body Marking Reordered the appearance collectibles so when removal collectibles are present, they are always the first option listed. Item Sets *The Master's Dagger: Fixed an issue where this enchantment was not increasing the bleed damage of Twin Slashes. *Sanctuary: Fixed an issue with this item set's tooltip. *Vicious Death: Fixed an issue where this item set's 5-piece bonus was not functioning. Quests & Zones Craglorn *Molavar: Thalie the Voracious will now respawn after being killed once. UI General *Reporting a player through chat or by targeting them will now pre-populate the player's name in the report form. Gamepad Mode *Fixed an issue where role and skill tooltips could appear while not in a menu. Realm Selection *The realm selection option from in-game will now display "NA" and "EU" instead of "Live" and "Live-EU." Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches